


Пять любопытных носов

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеи готовятся к съемкам в Ванкувере и пытаются устроить друг другу сюрприз...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять любопытных носов

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Addie_Dee за вычитку и поддержку.

Все истории о настоящей любви и дружбе пугают читателей кознями злодеев, посмевших встать между двумя великодушными сердцами, и непреодолимыми обстоятельствами, которые герои чудесным образом преодолевают. В них никто не ругается из-за грязной посуды и носков — будто тарелки моют крохотные феи, а носки стирают невидимые амуры.

Эта история не из их числа.

Джаред Падалеки летел в Ванкувер раньше планируемой даты, за неделю до начала съемок. И все потому, что Дженсен Эклз безжалостно прервал его досуг в городе ангелов сообщением: «Я вернулся готовиться к съемкам, а не нянчиться с тремя детьми».

Никаких детей, конечно, у них не было — и быть не могло! — и Джаред, несмотря на бурную вечеринку у друзей и количество побежденных в личном зачете бутылок пива, сразу понял, что Дженсен пишет о собаках: Икарусе, Инди и девочке Джареда — Сэди. Икарус формально принадлежал Дэннил Эклз, но уже год жил в Ванкувере с ними, как и Инди, которую оторвала от сердца Женевьев. А все потому, что у Дэннил и Женевьев совсем не оставалось времени на своих питомцев, а Джареду и Дженсену было проще за ними приглядывать, к тому же Джаред с Сэди очень скучали по Херли, а Икарус и Инди немного отвлекали их и примиряли с разлукой.

Да и просто Джареду нравились собаки. После четырнадцатичасовых съемок, после конвентов и интервью с повторяющимися год за годом вопросами, собаки успокаивали и поднимали настроение. Молча гулять с ними по парку вдоль залива, не быть все время начеку, выйти из роли ведущего актера, лучшего друга, Сэма Винчестера, души компании — вот что заменяло полноценный отдых. Если Дженсен расслаблялся наедине с гитарой, то Джаред — на прогулках. 

Иногда Джаред завидовал Полю, который уже пять лет занимался их питомцами, в то время как Дженсен и Джаред пропадали на съемочной площадке.

Пока приземлившийся самолет выруливал к рукаву, Джаред включил айфон и послал сообщение: «Буду через час, с тебя пицца». Это был его первый ответ на вчерашнее смс Дженсена: Джаред предпочитал не обещать, а сразу выполнять все, что в его силах.

Возвращаться в Ванкувер раньше времени — и начинать работать — не очень-то хотелось, но Дженсен дергался, как и в прошлом году перед съемками четвертой серии, пытаясь предусмотреть все. Джаред своим присутствием здорово отвлек бы его от неприятных мыслей. Кроме того, Дженсен соскучился, и, получая багаж одновременно с сообщением: «Твою порцию слопала Инди», Джаред улыбнулся.

Он тоже скучал по дому. Самую малость: ему недоставало в жаркой Калифорнии свежего воздуха и прохлады, шумных и беспокойных питомцев и противоречивого и такого привычного Дженсена под боком.

От аэропорта до дома — подать рукой, через мост по прямой, как стрела, Гранвилл-стрит до пересечения с Шестой авеню. Руководство CW уже год снимало для них апартаменты в квартирном комплексе из четырех домов, расположенном прямо у залива. Хороший респектабельный район, не из дешевых, аэропорт в пяти с половиной милях, в полутора — даунтаун с его небоскребами — знакомое всему миру лицо Ванкувера, заполоненное туристами и местными жителями. Место проживания выбирал Джаред: парки, залив — заботясь о собаках, раз пришлось продавать дом, тот дом, куда забрались фанаты. Дом, который перестал быть крепостью. 

Дженсен позволил Джареду выбрать место и позаботился обо всем остальном. В итоге канал раскошелился на три квартиры на пятнадцатом — последнем — этаже в «Сиене», однотипных, из двух спален, гостиной, террасы и выхода на крышу. Одна квартира числилась за Джаредом, вторая — за Дженсеном, третья, посередине, считалась гостевой, но на деле они жили в ней, а для гостей оставались две другие. Дженсен заплатил — уже из своего кармана, а не CW — за то, чтобы информацию об этих квартирах изъяли из интернета и с сайта «Сиены». А также за установку охранной системы, включающей лифты и не позволяющей никому постороннему подняться к ним на этаж.

Только оградившись от сталкеров и назойливых поклонников, от разнообразных случайностей, он мог расслабиться. Впрочем, и Джаред тоже.

Да, Дженсен превратил их временное жилище в настоящий форт, и попасть в него было сложнее, чем в Белый дом, хотя бы потому, что они никому не устраивали экскурсий. Даже знакомым и коллегам.

Ключи Джаред вертел в руках, пока читал сообщение, получал багаж, ехал в такси, расплачивался, а у лифта все равно полез в карман, но испугаться не успел: двери разъехались, и он привычно вкатил дорожную сумку, топча ботинками светлый ковер, приложил ключ к датчику. Кабинка двинулась вверх.

Каким бы приглушенным не был звук одобрения электронного ключа системой, собаки услышали, что он дома, и хором устроили перекличку. 

Джаред не успел зайти в квартиру, как Инди нырнула ему под ноги, и он с трудом удержал равновесие: по правде говоря, ему помог Дженсен, поймав за плечо. Икарус звонко лаял и вертел хвостом, а Сэди терпеливо ждала своей очереди. Поздоровавшись с каждым — а с Инди дважды, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену.

— Тебя я тоже рад видеть. Как там пицца?

— Еще не остыла. В холодильнике есть пиво.

— Я тебя люблю.

— Ты любишь всех, кто тебя кормит.

— Неправда, я люблю и тех, кто меня не кормит. 

— Свой зверинец? Да, я заметил. Им достались объятия, в отличие от меня.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе, как Икарусу, почесал за ушком? Или погладил брюшко, как Инди?

— У меня нет брюшка!

— Докажи!

— Гав! — подал голос Икарус.

— Икарус меня поддерживает.

— Предатель.

— Он знает, кто с ним будет неделю возиться. Смышленый.

— Хитрец.

— А девочки всегда за меня.

— Ну, раз я в меньшинстве, то иду запивать одиночество на крышу. Если хочешь присоединиться, вали мыть руки и захвати пиццу. 

— Хочешь лишить меня поддержки? 

— Именно, разобраться с тобой без четвероногих предателей.

Икарус и Инди, в восторге от приезда Джареда, гоняли по гостиной, а Сэди легла на диван — там обычно кто-нибудь садился и невзначай чесал ее за ушком. Обычный вечер — такие у них выпадали часто. Но сегодня Джаред виновато взглянул на Сэди и отправился наверх к Дженсену.

Ночная прохлада накрыла Ванкувер. На небе тускло светили звезды, фонари внизу горели ярче. Дженсен сидел с ногами в раздвижном легком кресле. В свет низкого торшера попадала его правая рука с пивом, да лицо: гладковыбритый подбородок с ямочкой, четкая линия скул, полные губы, обхватившие горлышко бутылки. Джаред сглотнул и срочно оглянулся в поисках столика, споткнулся о пуфик, едва не выронив коробку с пиццей. 

— Осторожно, пиво.

— Вижу, — буркнул Джаред, хотя ни черта не видел. Он пинками придвинул пуфик к креслам, сел на соседнее с Дженсеном, опустил пиццу на импровизированный стол. 

— Будешь?

— Давай. Твоя бутылка у кресла. 

Они молча приступили к позднему ужину, желая продлить и тихую ночь, и долгожданную встречу. Только когда Джаред доел последний кусок, а Дженсен отставил бутылку в сторону, только тогда повернулись друг к другу.

— Ненавижу тебя, — не найдя салфетку, сообщил Дженсен.

Джаред достал из кармана упаковку бумажных платков.

— Ненависть исчерпана?

Дженсен взял паузу и держал ее сколько мог: вытер губы и руки, скатал из салфетки комок, и только когда Джаред шумно отхлебнул пива, перестав ждать ответа, произнес:

— Нет, конечно. За чертову пиццу придется попотеть в спортзале. Без тебя я питался правильно.

— Это отговорки, чтобы я не искал твое брюшко, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Если хочешь, я завтра встану на пробежку и вытащу тебя с собой, как бы ты ни брыкался.

— Брыкаются строптивые жеребцы. А я не конь, если ты еще не понял, а человек. Нормальный человек, который рано утром спит, а не издевательски сияет, как солнце сквозь поднятые жалюзи.

— То есть компанию ты мне не составишь? — вопрос прозвучал достаточно жалобно, чтобы смягчить самого несговорчивого собеседника. Но не Дженсена.

— Можешь взять с собой предателей, все равно они по утрам шумят.

— Ты не знаешь, как хорошо утром у залива. Никого, пустой берег, океан тихо плещется…

— Вот в том и дело, что никого. Никого нормального.

— Спасибо.

Джаред по привычке надулся, хотя его распирало заявить: «Да, я не такой как все, поэтому меня все любят. И ты тоже. Со мной не скучно», — но он сдержался.

— Эй, — Дженсен опустил ладонь ему на колено, — зато с тобой не скучно. И… спасибо, что приехал.

Джаред поднял голову и не смог удержаться от улыбки — Дженсен говорил «спасибо» всем, чем мог, в том числе и самым теплым взглядом на свете — таким взглядом он редко кого удостаивал. 

Торшер выключался сенсорно — нужно было всего лишь коснуться ножки. Но полной темноты Джаред не надеялся получить: точечные лампочки в десяти дюймах от ограждения не превращали ночь в день, но мрак рассеивали исправно.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку, подвигаясь, освобождая место рядом. Целовать его такого, расслабленного и умиротворенного, Джаред мог часами.

— Ты уже начал работу над сценарием? — между поцелуями спросил Джаред.

— Конечно.

— Покажешь?

Джаред для верности лизнул мочку левого уха. Но Дженсен хоть и довольно выдохнул, ответил четко:

— Ни за что. Никому.

— Даже мне?

— Особенно тебе.

На съемочной площадке он один мог устоять, когда Джаред пытался сорвать сцену, дурачился, вытаскивая их отношения на всеобщее обозрение — тем самым превращая в шутку. Устоял и сейчас, хотя никого поблизости не было — даже собак.

— Завтра с утра, пока ты будешь спать, я все сам найду. Прости, я забыл, где ты делаешь пометки: на бумаге или набираешь на ноуте?

— Не скажу. И не надейся на подсказку. 

— Без подсказок — интересней. 

— В таком случае я рад, что ты будешь занят делом.

— Язва. 

Слова не значили ничего, пока Дженсен крепко держал Джареда левой рукой за шею и возвращал поцелуи. 

— Какого черта я не остался в Л.А.? Чтобы терпеть тебя?

— Чтобы быть в тонусе. Чтобы доза восхищения собой выветрилась.

— У тебя талант. Получается отлично. Или все дело в бороде? — Джаред щекой потерся о щеку Дженсена. — Вернее в ее отсутствии. Точно! Ты побрился и снова примеряешь на себя Дина.

— Почесать тебе за ушком?

Дженсен заправил прядь волос Джареду за ухо, и тот в ответ гавкнул и лизнул пальцы.

Оба рассмеялись.

— Я, правда, рад, Джаред, что ты вернулся.

Джаред чувствовал то же самое.

***

Утро началось с Сэди, она привела в спальню Икаруса и Инди, а те заскочили на постель.

— Уйми зверье, — не просыпаясь, проворчал Дженсен и завернулся поглубже в одеяло. Джаред зажмурился — Инди решила облизать его лицо, пока Икарус грыз пальцы на левой ноге — и потянулся. 

Медленно, смакуя каждую секунду, он поднялся; сухим кормом и свистом отвлек собак от Дженсена. В ванне быстро почистил зубы и умылся; дольше размышлял, бриться ему или пока оставить бороду. Сэди решила за него, заглянув с поводком в зубах.

К черту бритву. И к тому же у него пока — хиатус. Футболка, шорты, кроссовки и шапка — утром мог дуть прохладный ветер, да и температура редко когда превышала пятьдесят три градуса по фаренгейту, особенно если небо затянуто облаками.

Инди и Икарус крутились волчком, будто не веря, что сейчас пойдут гулять, будто никто с ними никогда не гулял, да и Сэди, спокойная и рассудительная Сэди, мешалась под ногами. Они побежали легкой трусцой к Хадден-парку, на берег Английского залива. Ветер, несильный, западный, приятно щекотал левый бок, солнце отдельными лучами прорывалось сквозь тучи, улицы были пусты. Ванкувер спал, как спал в их квартире на пятнадцатом этаже Дженсен, пропуская чудесное утро. 

Они носились по серому песку под шум прибоя, устроив гонки — Джаред, как всегда, проиграл. Домой повернули только часа через полтора: футболка Джареда успела намокнуть, высохнуть и еще раз намокнуть. 

Дженсен все еще дрых. Джаред заказал из ближайшего ресторанчика мясо и быстро принял душ. Запах еды не разбудил Дженсена, пришлось завтракать вместе с разбойниками, которых, судя по печальным глазам, сроду не кормили. Инди ради вкусной косточки встала на две лапки, и Джаред дрогнул. Икарус повторил маневр, но прислонился спиной к стене. Против такой хитрости устоять любому трудно, а Джареду и подавно. Он всегда отдавал призы смышленым. 

Сэди не стала выслуживать еду, она просто положила голову Джареду на колени, и выиграла самый большой кусочек.

Дженсен не слышал их возни, и даже не пошевелился, когда Джаред пришел прилечь под бок. Через полчаса, устав пялиться в стриженый затылок, Джаред попытался растормошить Дженсена щекоткой, подкравшись к розовой пятке. Дженсен лягнулся, весьма ощутимо, перевернулся на спину, и Джаред сменил тактику: нырнул под одеяло, утыкаясь носом в живот.

— М-м-м, колешься бородой, — заерзал Дженсен, — дай поспать же.

— Мне скучно, — сообщил Джаред паху Дженсена.

— Сходи к своим железкам, — Дженсен лег на бок, скидывая Джареда.

Что ж, тренажерка — не самое худшее времяпрепровождение.

Он собирался пойти сразу, как только его прогнали с постели: достал чистые шорты и майку, и — заметил на тумбочке ноутбук Дженсена, судя по индикатору питания, не выключенный.

Просмотр обычных папок ничего не дал: ни сценария серии, ни пометок Дженсена, как развести сцены. Почта тоже пустовала, а вот в избранном — что грело — красовался его твиттер. В нем Джаред прочел несколько сообщений от друзей, пролистнул сотни комментариев от фанов и бездумно щелкнул на следующую ссылку из избранного, попав на сайт часового магазина «Swiss». В разделе новинок Грэхем порадовал новой моделью: черным хронометром стоимостью, как джаредов корвет. Дженсен такие любит: механические, с автоподзаводом, водонепроницаемые, с кучей наворотов.

Джаред полюбовался часами в разных ракурсах, закрыл страницу, вернул ноутбук на место и спустился на нулевой этаж, где находился оборудованный для жильцов фитнес-клуб. Делая жим лежа, он внезапно понял, что хочет эти часы. Но не себе — скучно, радость в покупке, а не в том, чтобы носить их. А вот если подарить Дженсену... к — скажем, к началу съемок, мол, у режиссера все должно быть под контролем, каждая секунда. Просто чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, когда тот получит подарок.

Это стоило не одного корвета. 

Главное купить их так, чтобы Дженсен не узнал. И спрятать, непременно спрятать. Но вот где? В кухонном шкафу с приправами? В корзине с грязным бельем? Положить на полку среди носков?

— Джаред, ты не увлекся? — раздался голос тренера. — Отдохни лучше и сделай еще подход. Штангу никто не украдет.

Джаред покраснел бы, если бы у него и так уже от нагрузки не горело лицо. Такое с ним случалось впервые: он напрочь забыл, что лежит на скамейке и поднимает и опускает штангу. Приехали.

Полка среди носков не годится. Дженсен вполне может решить позаимствовать у него чистую пару. Полка белья? Туда Дженсен не полезет. 

Надо еще придумать правдоподобную отмазку о делах в городе, чтобы Дженсен не увязался за ним. Это самая легкая часть плана: Дженсен проснется, схватит сценарий и будет внимательно перечитывать, скрупулезно выписывая себе шпаргалку, а на Джареда не обратит никакого внимания. Да что там Джаред! Дженсен и поесть забудет, если его не оторвать от работы.

Так что купить часы не проблема. Припрятать тоже, а вот следить за собой, чтобы не проболтаться, и за Дженсеном — чтобы случайно не наткнулся, — придется очень внимательно. Утром выходить гулять с собаками как можно раньше, а вечером вытаскивать с собой Дженсена. И быть рядом, начеку.

Всего одну неделю. Неужели Джаред не справится? Справится, конечно. А если что, будет отвлекать Дженсена запрещенными приемами.

Всеми, которые придут ему в голову.

Второй подход дался сложнее, Джаред все-таки устал. Часовой магазин, как приятный отдых, маячил впереди, словно белый парус на горизонте для потерпевших кораблекрушение.

Кто же мог знать, что Дженсен все испортит?

Джаред решил, что перезанимался, увидев его перед собой в спортивной форме. Очень радостного и энергичного.

— Вот, решил, что пришла пора привести себя в порядок. И заодно побыть с тобой.

— Я уже заканчиваю.

— Ерунда, ты выдержишь еще час нагрузки. Велосипед, лыжи, бассейн. Главное — дождись меня, вместе съездим на ленч.

— Но собаки будут скучать одни.

— Ничего с ними не случится. Вечером прогуляемся вместе по берегу.

— А как же твоя подготовка к серии?

— После прогулки поработаю. Буду делать по несколько сцен в день, а мысли пусть себе крутятся на заднем плане — так, может, получится что-то менее ординарное, чем в прошлый раз.

Джаред потряс головой, но наваждение и не думало исчезать. Перед ним стоял действительно Дженсен, и именно он все это говорил.

— У тебя другие планы? Или тебе не охота все время проводить со мной?

— Какая чушь, приятель! 

Джаред улыбался, но лопатки и виски у него взмокли разом. Как, скажите на милость, устроить сюрприз несносному типу, который обычно занят своими делами, а на Джареда обращает внимание постольку-поскольку? И вот, когда Джареду понадобилось два-три часа личного времени — тип решил приклеиться намертво.

Хотя что мешает Джареду купить часы завтра? А провести вместе целый день — разве не об этом он мечтал круглый год на съемочной площадке и конвентах?

Джаред улыбнулся уже искренне и сдержал порыв обнять Дженсена. Он потом его обнимет, у себя, наверху. Без свидетелей.

— Вот и договорились, — Дженсен, внимательно наблюдавший за Джаредом, тоже расслабился. Странно. Неужели боялся отказа?

Очень странно.

Джаред проплыл целую милю, прежде чем окончательно перестал париться по пустякам. Ему, разумеется, показалось, что Дженсен напряженно ждал ответа. Показалось, потому что он сам обдумывал черные мыслишки: как обмануть лучшего друга. Хорошо, близкого друга — но вместо «близкого» даже мысленно надо произносить «лучшего», чтобы потом не оговориться на публике. Он обманывал лучшего друга, для его же блага, и невольно перенес на того свое тревожное состояние.

В душе Джареда установился мир и воссияла, переливаясь всеми цветами, радуга. День на двоих — что может быть прекраснее, а завтра он купит часы, спрячет их и будет отвлекать Дженсена, чтобы не лишить удовольствия от сюрприза. Впереди маячила замечательная неделя, счастливая и солнечная. Джареду для полного кайфа не хватало только хорошего ленча, но это исправил Дженсен, появившийся у бортика как нельзя кстати.

— Душ, быстро оденемся и перекусим? Я заказал в нашем ресторанчике столик. К двум должны успеть.

— Успеем, — засмеялся Джаред и нырнул, обдавая Дженсена брызгами. Дженсен даже не возмутился — все чудеснее и удивительней.

День промелькнул незаметно, после вечерней прогулки с собаками и заказанной на дом еды — рыбы с овощами, Джареда сморило. Он улегся прямо на полу — на диване устроились Дженсен со сценарием и Сэди — а голову положил на колени Дженсену. Тот, видимо, сильно увлекся — настолько, что не понял, кто к нему пришел, и рассеянно почесал Джареда за ухом.

Но Джаред не возражал. И когда Дженсен перебирал его волосы, и когда гладил, путая с Сэди, и когда чесал, думая, что это Икарус выпрашивает любви и ласки.

Часов в десять шея и ноги окончательно затекли, и Джаред недовольно заворочался, Дженсен опомнился, отложил сценарий, отвел его в спальню и оставил одного. Джаред попытался Дженсена не отпустить, но быстро вспомнил, что завтра ему надо встать до шести утра, а значит — лучше выспаться. 

Засыпая, он видел, как Дженсен сияет, открывая коробку с часами. Ему снился океан, ныряющие в волнах собаки, играющие вместо фрисби с огромными часовыми шестеренками. Дженсен сидел на песке, смеялся и кидал их, доставая из воздуха, пока Джаред не опрокинул его на спину, утыкаясь губами в щеку, и не проснулся оттого, что Дженсен его поцеловал.

— Спи, еще ночь, — проговорил тот, прижимаясь к нему, и больше снов Джаред этой ночью не видел.

***

Джаред дочистил зубы, сплюнул в раковину и пробормотал в открытую дверь Сэди:

— Сейчас, сладкая, умоюсь и пойдем гулять.

— Сладкая? — хриплый спросонья голос Дженсена трудно было не узнать. Джаред дернулся и стукнулся головой об открытую дверцу шкафчика.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Я сам себя разбудил, — Дженсен отчаянно зевнул. — Побегу с вами.

— Побежишь?

— Голова цела? — Джаред кивнул. — Тогда чего переспрашиваешь? 

— Ты вместо того, чтобы спать, пойдешь бегать с нами?

— Невыносимо. Мало того, что я встаю ни свет ни заря, так еще и ты тупишь. Включи кофеварку, будь другом. И дай мне привести себя в порядок.

Сэди сидела под дверью с поводком в зубах. И удивленно смотрела на них.

— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — спросил у нее Джаред. — И я — ни-че-го.

Дженсен выдержал пробежку до пляжа, но там отказался носиться по берегу, сел на песок и просидел добрые полчаса; Джаред даже решил, что Дженсен схитрил и умудрился подремать.

Завтракать они пошли вместе с собаками в патио, только заскочили домой переодеться. 

— Какие у нас на сегодня планы? — запивая диетический салат апельсиновым соком, спросил Дженсен.

Джаред, не собиравшийся включать в планы Дженсена, во всяком случае, в ту их часть, которая касалась прогулки в даунтаун и облегчения своего счета на двадцать тысяч, поперхнулся омлетом с беконом и долго кашлял.

— Поможешь мне выбрать для Оскара игрушки? Я обещал Дэннил купить ему что-нибудь, чтобы он не скучал по дому. 

Джаред поблагодарил небо, что не успел проглотить новый кусок, иначе тот бы ждала участь предыдущего.

— Все в порядке? — В глазах Дженсена появилось беспокойство.

— В порядке. Кроме того, что ты назвал собаку Оскаром.

— А какое имя еще подходит помеси золотистого ретривера и пуделя?

— Но не Оскар же? И я не замечал раньше у тебя склонности прижимать собак, как ребенка, к сердцу. Пока таскаешь его, репетируешь речь?

— Какую речь?

— Спасибо папе и маме, что верили в меня. Спасибо моей жене, Дэннил, и моему другу, Джареду. Ребята — вы лучшие. Спасибо академии за этот приз...

— Пошел ты!

— Ага, уши пылают, значит, я прав.

— Нет, не прав. Я постоянно прижимаю к сердцу большую-большую собаку-переростка. И при этом не репетирую никаких речей.

— Я тебе не собака.

— Конечно, тебе нравится, когда тебя зовут лосем.

— Почему бы и нет? 

— А твоих фанов лоседрочерами?

— Mousquetaire! Муш… лоскетерами. 

— А ты Джар-таньян? 

— Типа того.

— Лучше бы назвал их пада-ванами.

— Эй! Я уже вышел из возраста, когда фанатеют по «Звездным войнам»!

— А мне так не кажется.

— Если ты таким образом надеешься получить мое согласие, то…

— Если ты не пойдешь со мной в магазин, я дам Оскару играть с твоими ботинками. Пожеванные они будут смотреться лучше, как считаешь?

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Дженсен вздохнул и применил запрещенный прием. Достал телефон и показал заставку. На заставке он обнимал огромного золотистого пса в смешной шапке.

— Посмотри, как он похож на тебя.

Джаред вздохнул и смирился. Возможно, во второй половине дня Дженсен сядет за свой сценарий, и вот тогда у него выдастся лишний час для сюрприза.

Человек предполагает, но фортуна порой причудливо тасует карты. Сдав собак на хранение и заботу Полю, Джаред и Дженсен направились в даунтаун, в Кордильеры туристических и деловых улиц, торговых центров и многочисленных питейных заведений. Они обошли миллион — во всяком случае после двух часов Джаред сбился со счету — магазинов для домашних питомцев. Но везде, везде Дженсена не устраивала продукция. 

«А достаточно ли это безопасно для Оскара?»

«А сколько смертельных случаев зафиксировано при использовании этого мячика? Оскар может подавиться».

«А действительно материал этой игрушки экологически чистый?»

Джаред даже заподозрил злой розыгрыш, но Дженсен казался таким обеспокоенным, что злиться на него не получалось. Ноги гудели, будто они четырнадцать часов провели на съемках — того рода, когда без конца требуется бегать по лесу, и после каждого дубля режиссер говорит: «А теперь еще быстрее, парни».

Игрушку для Оскара — резиновую пищалку — Дженсен купил возле дома, в четыре после полудня, когда Джаред уже только и мечтал — дойти до дивана и умереть.

Предварительно подкрепившись чем-нибудь.

— Спасибо, дружище, за помощь. Мне еще нужны ботинки, но за ними сходим завтра?

Джаред, если бы у него оставались силы, взвыл и убежал подальше, но он лишь устало промямлил:

— А может, ты выберешь их в интернет-магазине и закажешь сразу сто пар на дом с курьером?

— Хорошая идея! А ты ничего не хочешь себе прикупить?

Джаред отрицательно помотал головой. Он надеялся, что помотал достаточно твердо. 

— Я хочу в ванну с массажем. 

— Согласен. Массаж, а потом целый вечер потратить на неторопливый секс. Что скажешь?

Вот тут Джаред уже не выдержал и застонал. Он же все-таки не железный. А человек. Который может уставать. Который может уснуть от массажа. Которому нужны силы для затяжного секс-марафона.

Но Дженсен умел убеждать, и Джареду пришлось смириться.

Утром они проснулись поздно, никто их не будил — собаки остались у Поля. Джаред не то чтобы жаловался — вечер и ночь удались на славу, но чувствовал себя немного предателем. Он и так не часто видится со своими питомцами, а тут, когда есть возможность побыть с ними подольше, пока нет работы — дарить эту радость Полю?

— В зал? На беговую дорожку? — спросил Дженсен, как будто собираясь Джареда сопровождать.

— Да. Без собак скучно бегать по улицам.

— А со мной?

— У тебя еще не прошел запал? 

Обычно Дженсена хватало на день тренировок, а потом он снова ленился, выбирая вместо пробежки — удобный матрас.

— Нет. Да и ты подаешь хороший пример. Постоянно в форме. А мне уже не двадцать лет, чтобы пренебрегать физической нагрузкой.

— Э-э-э, — только и сказал на это Джаред, потряс головой, да прижал Дженсена к сердцу.

— Спасибо академии, папе и маме… — шутливо начал Дженсен, но Джаред цапнул его за ухо, и оскаровская речь не удалась.

В спортзале Дженсен выбрал гантели и уселся на скамейку разрабатывать предплечья, а Джаред взял штангу, чтобы выполнить приседания. Но только он приготовился опуститься, как Дженсен все испортил:

— Ты меня провоцируешь?

Джаред не очень аккуратно бросил штангу на пол: металл гулко лязгнул, заставляя его поморщиться.

— Я тренирую сердечно-сосудистую систему, грудную клетку и правильное дыхание. А также разрабатываю кучу разных мышц, если интересно, то: четырехглавые, ягодичные, все приводящие, выпрямляющие позвоночник, мышцы живота, а также седалищно-большеберцовые.

— Ты забыл, что я хотел стать спортивным врачом? Но мне нравится, куда ты клонишь.

— Джэклз, ты дунул?

— Когда ты напрягаешь ягодичные мышцы, мой мозг отключается. Так что можно и так сказать. Дунул.

Джаред не расплылся в улыбке, не кинулся обнимать его. Он подозрительно сощурил глаза и откинул волосы со лба.

— С чего такая любвеобильность? Ты второй день жить без меня не можешь.

— Ты против? Считай это медовым месяцем, сладкий.

— Нет, я не против, я совсем не против. Но ты разве не должен изучать свой сценарий? Бренчать на гитаре в одиночестве? Думать? Ворчать, что я тебе мешаю собраться с мыслями? Трепаться с Дэннил часами? Спать по утрам? 

— На гитаре мне пока не хочется бренчать. Дэннил не до болтовни. Мыслей никаких нет, чтобы с ними собираться.

— Спать по утрам?

— Да, тут тяжело, конечно, но я правда хочу за оставшееся время побыть вместе как можно больше. И тренировки мне не повредят.

— Но ты не даешь тренироваться мне!

— Когда ты бегаешь, ты меньше меня провоцируешь.

— Я вчера уже набегался, пока мы искали игрушку для Оскара.

— Садись рядом с гантелями.

— Руки я тренировал позавчера. Хорошо, сделаю наклонный жим ногами. Ты выдержишь? 

— Закапаю свою футболку слюнями. Шучу.

Лежа вниз головой и толкая груз ногами вверх, Джаред обозвал себя бесчувственным придурком. И пообещал, что станет отзывчивее. Медовый месяц? Отличная идея. Расслабиться, насладиться последними перед новым сезоном свободными деньками, возвратить нежность и заботу близкому человеку, вернее лучшему другу, вернее — хм! — короче, Дженсену. Единственно: выкроить пару часов на сюрприз. Что же сказать, чтобы Дженсен не захотел идти с ним?

— Ты сходишь со мной в Инуитскую галерею? — спросил Джаред прежде, чем успел подумать. Хотя, как ни крути, отличная импровизация. Дженсен не очень-то жалует музеи.

— С удовольствием.

Что? С удовольствием?

— Если ты мне отвечаешь любезностью за вчерашний прочес магазинов, то — зря. Массаж оплатил твой долг сполна. 

— Ерунда. Я люблю музеи, весь тот хлам, что стоит там годами, и все на него пялятся и ищут озарение. Мои джинсы никого там не смутят? 

Джинсы в музее никого не смутили, несмотря на дырку на колене. Дженсен мужественно вытерпел час блужданий Джареда по экспозиции. 

— Вот теперь, — довольно проговорил Дженсен, когда они вышли из кладовых культуры на свежий воздух с примесью выхлопных газов, — ты мне должен.

Джаред, наполненный энергетикой прекрасного, кивнул, не зная на что нарывается. 

— Мы отправляемся в кругосветное путешествие по лучшим барам Ванкувера. Истину будем искать в вине.

После пятого бара изрядно повеселевший Джаред, у которого свет прекрасного хлама померк в глазах, поинтересовался:

— А можно твою истину искать, не выпивая вино до дна? Определять на запах?

— Вот. Большой-большой пес-переросток. Пошли, покормим тебя и приведем в порядок.

Поели они в хорошем европейском ресторане, запеченную утку с яблоками, затем поехали к заливу проветриться и забрать у Поля собак. Джаред счастливо и немного пьяно смеялся и дурачился, путая то ли себя, то ли Дженсена, с Оскаром — а как иначе понимать, что он несколько раз опрокинул Дженсена на песок, один раз лизнув нос? А поздно вечером на крыше он считал звезды и признавался Дженсену в вечной любви. День удался на славу. Но ни на шаг не приблизил Джареда к покупке часов.

***

На четвертый день они проснулись поздно, выгуляли собак, потом долго валялись — Джаред резался в игрушку, Дженсен вяло читал, после обеда Джаред встряхнулся и намылился уже на улицу, но его остановил вопрос:

— Ты куда?

— Я... м-м-м... пройтись в супермаркет, купить еды, чтобы завтра никуда не выходить, разве что с собаками... устроить нам такой домашний день.

— А сегодня у тебя разве не такой день?

— Холодильник практически пуст, а пиццы и курицы с утками мне надоели.

Дженсен бодро вскочил с дивана.

— Погоди. Я с тобой. 

— Со мной?

Очень некстати. Джаред собирался заехать в «Swiss», а потом уже в супермаркет, надеясь, что Дженсен со сценарием забудется и не заметит, сколько часов пролетело.

— Мне тоже не мешало бы пройтись, и ты прав: в холодильнике шаром покати. Мы умрем с голоду. То есть ты. Поэтому я собираюсь тебя спасать.

— Эм-м.

Ну когда такое говорят, да еще трутся носом о шею, трудно набраться силы воли и заявить: чувак, дай мне час покоя.

— Джэклз, ты как с цепи сорвался.

— Соскучился.

— Думаешь, меня украдут по дороге в магазин?

Дженсен нахмурился.

— Вполне могут. Я бы точно украл. И запер. Как сокровище. И никому не показывал бы.

— А потом приходил бы ко мне и ныл, как трудно Дину сниматься без Сэма. Пойдем, уж, страшное чудовище, за едой.

Два дня спустя Дженсен все еще таскался за Джаредом: в качалку, к заливу, в магазины, не отпуская ни на минуту из поля зрения даже дома. Если Дженсен сидел и читал, Джаред должен был находиться под рукой, и никак иначе.

— Джей, скажи, что случилось? — Джаред никогда не шел в обход, если можно напрямую. — Ты боишься оставаться один? У тебя новая примета? В прошлый раз я был рядом, серия получилась удачной, а теперь ты повторяешь схему? Или ты ревнуешь и не доверяешь мне?

Джаред тщательно отрепетировал речь перед зеркалом в ванне и твердой походкой прошествовал к дивану.

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Джей. Оторвись от чтения на минутку.

— Сейчас.

— Это важно.

— Дочитаю страницу, ладно?

Джаред посмотрел на стриженую макушку в ореоле солнечных лучей, склоненную над сценарием, и не смог не прикоснуться к ней ладонью: настоящая, ему не снится? И вообще, чего он жалуется, у них не часто выпадают такие ленивые дни, когда можно расслабиться, не заботясь ни о чем. И зачем куда-то выходить и сбегать?

Дженсен отложил пачку бумаги, поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Да?

— Хм. Я люблю тебя.

— Ого!

— И это твой ответ?

— Мой ответ… — Дженсен расстегнул молнию на джинсах Джареда, — вот…

Облизал губы и… парой минут или веков спустя — Джаред вряд ли бы ответил на этот вопрос — Дженсен, заботливо поддерживающий Джареда, у которого подкосились колени, спросил:

— Ну так о чем ты хотел серьезно поговорить?

— Я?! — и тут же вспомнил ванную и зеркало, вспомнил, как репетировал эту сцену, но она почему-то пошла совсем не так. Нет, он не жаловался, даже наоборот, но режиссировал — Дженсен.

— Люблю, когда ты такой, — пробормотал выдающийся режиссер, — сейчас тебя и ребенок бы переиграл в «Эрудит».

— Так… хм… кровь отлила от головы к головке.

— Каламбуришь? Так быстро. Ну держись.

Дженсен был в душе, когда Джаред метнулся к ноутбуку, открыл сайт и быстро забил номер телефона в свой сотовый.

Он ждал и ждал, прямо под дверью ванной, готовый быстро отрубить связь, а гудки длились бесконечно, пока вежливый голос не произнес:

— Добрый, «Swiss-маркет», Скотт, менеджер, чем могу быть полезен?

— Добрый день, Скотт, скажите, вы выезжаете к клиентам на дом? 

— Конечно, выезжаем, сэр. У нас есть разнообразные модели часов, хронометров…

Видимо Скотт набрал в легкие много воздуха и собирался говорить, покуда он весь не выйдет. Джаред прислушался: в ванной лилась вода.

— Да-да, — пробормотал он громким шепотом в трубку, — конечно, у вас много моделей, я хочу сказать, что так и должно быть, ведь вы продаете часы…

Но теперь перебили Джареда:

— Сэр, мы не продает часы.

— Не продаете? Я ошибся номером? Про…

— Мы помогаем купить часы!

Джаред вздохнул. Черт бы побрал этот рекламный слоган магазина.

— Конечно, помогаете, я в курсе. Но мне нужно помочь только с доставкой. Я уже знаю, что хочу приобрести.

— Неужели?

Собеседник даже не моргнул, хотя Джаред его не видел, но отчетливо нарисовал образ: строгого клерка в костюме с невозмутимым выражением лица.

— Новую модель Грэхем, водонепроницаемую, черного цвета. С автоподзаводом.

— Я вас поздравляю, сэр, с отличным выбором. Эти часы — хорошее вложение денег, вы ни секунды не пожалеете. Деньги обесцениваются, банки лопаются, а часы будут служить вам верой и правдой долгие годы.

— Замечательно. Так я могу их купить, не приезжая к вам? 

— Сэр… 

— Давайте пропустим часть, где вы намекаете, что они стоят двадцать тысяч, и убеждаетесь, что я не ошибся с ценой. Я не ошибся.

— Сэр, я и подумать не мог, что вы можете ошибаться…

Скотт снова собрался говорить долго и со вкусом, и в другое время Джаред бы послушал его из вежливости, но Дженсен очень тихо вел себя за дверью. Как бы он ни вышел в неподходящий момент.

— Ближе к делу, Скотт.

— Когда вам удобней, чтобы наш человек подъехал?

— Завтра с утра, возможно?

Если не давать Дженсену спать, влить в него полбутылки вина, утащить на крышу и полночи заниматься любовью или сексом — да какая разница чем! — то завтра он будет спать как убитый, а если проснется, Джаред соврет, что принесли пиццу.

Ну или что покупает кольцо Женевьев.

— Возможно, во сколько?

— В девять? Если удобно, я доплачу…

— Нет необходимости, в девять курьер будет у вас. Адрес, пожалуйста.

Пока Джаред договорил, взмок целиком: виски и лоб, шея, лопатки, живот — с него чуть ли не капало. Хороший повод присоединиться к Дженсену.

Он толкнул дверь, счастливо глядя на Дженсена, зажмурившегося под душем.

— Ты не заснул там?

Дженсен лишь лениво пододвинулся к стене.

— Разбуди меня.

***

Рано утром следующего дня Джаред прокрался из своей гостевой квартиры в общую и был застигнут на месте преступления Дженсеном. Хорошо, что коробочка с часами лежала в кармане халата. И хорошо, что он назвал магазину номер своей официальной квартиры. И очень хорошо, что он не оставил покупку там.

Дженсен, тоже в махровом халате, сонный, как кот, нализавшийся сметаны, стоял в дверном проеме с кружкой крепкого кофе в руках.

— Джаред? А я думал, что ты с собаками гулять ушел.

— Нет. Я тебя разбудил?

— Система безопасности. Мне показалось, что к нам на лифте кто-то едет.

— Приезжал Поль, я отдал ему собак.

— Странно, видимо я еще не проснулся. Но человек в лифте не был похож на Поля. А скорее на курьера из «Swiss-маркета». 

Джаред иногда был гениальным актером. Достойным Оскара. Даже двух.

— Я выбирал Женевьев подарок. Не выбрал. Придется ехать в магазин.

— Просто я тоже жду курьера. Оттуда. Покупаю подарок для Дэннил.

— Какое совпадение.

— Вот именно.

Джареду нужно было незаметно проникнуть в свою спальню на пару секунд, чтобы спрятать часы, но Дженсен так подозрительно на него смотрел, что проскользнуть мимо — духу не хватало.

— Угостишь?

Не успел Дженсен отодвинуть кофе от загребущих лап Джареда, как тот наклонился и отпил одним залпом добрую половину.

— Джаред! Свари себе сам.

— У тебя вкуснее.

За это он получил локтем в бок, но ловко увернулся и в мгновение ока скрутил Дженсена двумя свободными руками — а тому все еще мешала чашка с кофе.

— Горячий, разольешь, твою мать, Падалеки… сейчас придут, Джаред.

Система безопасности просигналила о постороннем, конечно же, в самый неподходящий момент.

— Пусти, это курьер… Подождешь меня в спальне? Мне нужно…

— Подарок Дэннил, помню-помню.

Джаред не стремился разжимать объятий, пусть хоть сто тысяч курьеров пошли в атаку на их форт. С одной стороны, он должен был убедить Дженсена, что ничего в «Swiss-маркете» не купил. А с другой — не хотел ни с кем делиться им, таким разморенным, теплым, домашним, не язвительным.

— Что это за звуки, Джаред?

— Это твой курьер отчаялся дозвониться до тебя.

— Нет. Собачий лай. Никакого Поля ты не встречал? И запер собак одних в гостевой квартире?

— В своей гостевой квартире. 

— Ты спятил, ты представляешь, что там сейчас творится?

— Доплатим за уборку, подумаешь.

— Джаред!

— Понял, иду проверять, как у них дела.

Что Дженсен купил Дэннил, Джаред так и не успел увидеть: Инди опрокинула декоративную вазу и принялась жевать ленты сухих цветов. Икарус устроился с комфортом на кровати со сценарием в зубах. Одна Сэди вела себя прилично: лежала на диване с невозмутимым видом, которого не бывает даже у курьеров и менеджеров «Swiss-маркета». Зато Джаред, пообещав собакам хорошую прогулку и получив за это тонну любви и восторгов, успел закинуть коробочку с часами на бельевую полку, переодеться и только потом пересечься с Дженсеном.

— Ты так пойдешь гулять?

Дженсен все еще красовался в своем халате и не горел желанием из него выбираться.

— Я не иду. Мне надо работать. Тебе тоже не помешало бы поучить свои реплики.

— Ты не идешь гулять со мной?!

Джаред так удивился, что даже не обиделся.

Но Дженсен не пошел не только гулять с собаками, но и в тренажерку. И даже когда Джаред сказал, что идет прогуляться по магазинам, Дженсен не сдвинулся с дивана. 

Все ясно. Над Ванкувером пасмурно. Доставайте зонты и дождевики, прячьтесь от ветра.

Пока не сменится ветер, солнце не засияет на лице Дженсена.

— Интересно, это я напортачил или Дженсен дергается из-за съемок? — поделился Джаред с синей клумбой возле дома. 

Дженсен отказался отрываться от работы и на еду; спать Джаред тоже поплелся один. Похоже, на Ванкувер нацелился шторм. А в шторм главное — твердо стоять на ногах и не раскисать.

Джаред не раскисал еще полдня, а потом плюнул, схватил телефон, сценарий и ушел на крышу, демонстративно не пожелав «Девятому валу» доброго утра.

В обед Дженсен не выдержал и поднялся наверх.

— Джаред, я вел себя, как засранец, — заявил он, снова некстати отрывая Джареда от острого мидшпиля, — с меня ужин.

Джаред не успел ничего ответить, как Дженсен его крепко обнял. Палец предательски дрогнул и послал пешку в никуда, передавая противнику инициативу, но Джареду было все равно, потому что Дженсен непередаваемым тоном, от которого дыбом встали все волоски и мурашки бежали по телу, произнес:

— Я заказал нам ужин. Вернее, обед. Обещали доставить через полчаса. Завтра придется рано вставать, ехать на площадку, не присоединишься ко мне?

— Завтра? Не рано?

— Мне нужно все осмотреть на месте и привыкнуть.

— Праздничный обед?

— Вроде того.

— Тогда надо бы переодеться.

— Сменить синие шорты на парадные серые?

— И футболку с надписью «Джэклз во время оргазма плачет, как девчонка».

— Откуда взял?

Джаред рассмеялся, и Дженсен, убедившись, что прощен, расцепил руки. 

Джаред действительно пошел в свою комнату, не только переодеться, а еще достать свой подарок: лучшего повода, чем праздничный обед, и не придумать. Интересно, что скажет Дженсен и скажет ли что-нибудь вообще? Или он без слов набросится на Джареда, и они повторят ту ночь с массажем? Или он будет сиять улыбкой и глазами, шутить весь вечер? 

Джаред, лучезарно улыбаясь, в «парадных» серых шортах и белоснежной футболке с треугольным вырезом, не сомневаясь ни секунды в своем выборе, вышел в гостиную и растерялся. Потому что Дженсен, увидев коробочку, озадаченно замер, совсем не обрадовавшись. 

— Это тебе, — протянул часы Джаред, забывая все, что хотел сказать.

Дженсен нахмурился, и Джареда прошиб пот. Когда Дженсен открыл упаковку и рассмотрел внимательно новую водонепроницаемую черную, словом, клевую модель хронометра Грэхем, неподдельный ужас отразился на его лице.

— Не может быть. Ты купил их, — произнес Дженсен таким тоном, что Джаред забыл как дышать. Но нашел в себе силы призвать все актерское мастерство, чтобы небрежно бросить:

— Почему бы и нет, к твоему второму дебюту.

— Ага. Ко второму дебюту. Очень круглая дата.

Дженсен смотрел на Джареда так, будто не знал, то ли пустить одинокую слезу, то ли почесать нос. Вечные его эти драматические паузы. И Джаред не выдержал:

— Что не так? Тебе не нравится? 

— Сейчас, — Дженсен дошел до бара, открыл его и из глубины вытащил точно такую же коробочку. — Видишь ли, съемки начинаются шестого июля, и весь месяц я буду занят. И я решил заранее купить тебе подарок. Я видел, как ты рассматривал эту модель на ноуте и долго читал характеристики. Пока я делал вид, что сплю. 

— И курьер?..

— Да. Я заказал доставку на дом. Ты так и рвался удрать и купить их сам, нельзя было отойти ни на шаг! А когда ты сказал, что ничего не купил, я решил, что можно больше не пасти тебя. И немного перестарался с этим, прости.

— Потрясающе!

Значит, это не он, а Дженсен отвлекал его всеми возможными способами. И если массаж, секс и галерею Джаред оценил, то поход по магазином за собачьей игрушкой еще долго будет сниться вместо обычных кошмаров.

— Думаешь? — Дженсен ждал связного ответа.

Под коленку Джареду ткнулся мокрый нос Сэди, напоминая об обеде.

— За исключением того, что стейки из ресторана стынут.

— Тебе бы все жрать.

— А что ты еще предлагаешь делать? Обменяться часами вместо колец?

— Звучит неплохо. И скрепить обряд двумя стейками средней прожарки и вином.

— А знаешь, если у нас одинаковыми будут не только часы, но и все остальное, фанат носу не подточит. 

— А что у нас разного, когда у нас все или одинаковое, или общее?

Джаред поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить, что же у него есть отличного от Дженсена. Часы блестели сапфировыми стеклами, стейки стыли, собаки наматывали круги вокруг стола, Дженсен разливал вино по бокалам. 

День уже неуклонно катился к вечеру, когда Джареда осенило:

— Жены! — Он хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Не ерзай, мешаешь работать, — отозвался Дженсен.

Он читал в сотый раз свои заметки к сценарию и перебирал волосы Джареда, который валялся на диване, положив голову Дженсену на колени.

Разве возможно человеку, который знает тебя, как облупленного, устроить сюрприз? Зато эпопеей с часами он здорово отвлек Дженсена от мандража перед съемками.

Джаред довольно закрыл глаза.

Наступила идиллия, пусть и недолговечная. Завтра будет новый день, новые интересы, тревоги и дела, а пока пять любопытных носов задремали — кто где примостился в одной уютной гостиной по адресу: Ванкувер, Шестая авеню, «Сиена», последний этаж.


End file.
